thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Connor Hellebuyck
| birth_place = Commerce Township, Michigan | ntl_team = USA | team = Winnipeg Jets | league = NHL | prospect_team = Manitoba Moose | prospect_league = AHL | position = Goaltender | height_ft = 6 | height_in = 4 | weight_lb = 207 | catches = Left | draft = 130th overall | draft_team = Winnipeg Jets | draft_year = 2012 | career_start = 2014 | career_end = }} Connor Hellebuyck (born Connor Charles Hellebuyck on May 19, 1993) is an American professional ice hockey goaltender currently playing for the Manitoba Moose of the American Hockey League (AHL) as a prospect of the Winnipeg Jets in the National Hockey League (NHL). He was selected by the Jets in the 5th round (130th overall) of the 2012 NHL Entry Draft. Playing Career Amateur Playing Career After completing his high school career in Michigan, Connor played one year of junior hockey as a member of the Odessa Jackalopes, a franchise that had been a minor league affiliate of the New York Islanders, but had recently moved to junior hockey as part of the North American Hockey League. He went from being virtually unknown to a top prospect while playing in Odessa and was drafted by the Winnipeg Jets following his season in Odessa. Connor earned a scholarship to play for the UMass Lowell River Hawks in the NCAA Men's Division I Hockey East Conference, where in two seasons he played 54 games and compiled a 38–12–2 record with a .946 save percentage, 1.60 goals against average, and 12 shutouts. Connor won the Hockey East Championship and made a Frozen Four appearance in his freshman year. Lowell would repeat as Hockey East Champions the following year and he became the only player in Hockey East history to be named tournament MVP twice. Following his second year, his outstanding play was rewarded with a selection to the 2013–14 Hockey East First Team. For the 2013–14 season, Connor was awarded the inaugural Mike Richter Award as the top goaltender in college hockey. He departed UMass Lowell as the school's shutout leader with 12 shutouts in 54 games, surpassing current Nashville Predators and former UMass Lowell goaltender Carter Hutton. He also owns single-season records for best save percentage (.952) and GAA (1.37), both in 2012–13. Professional Playing Career Connor chose to forgo his final two years of college eligibility when he signed a three-year entry-level contract with the Winnipeg Jets of the National Hockey League (NHL) on April 5, 2014. In the 2014–15 season, he played his first full professional season with the Jets' American Hockey League affiliate, the St. John's IceCaps and was selected to the 2015 AHL All-Star Game, serving as the Eastern Conference starter. Connor was called up by the Jets late in the regular season to dress as the back-up goalie for one game. On November 22, 2015 the Jets called up Connor after Ondrej Pavelec was injured during a game against the Arizona Coyotes. On November 27, 2015, Connor won his first NHL game, against the Minnesota Wild, then on December 27, 2015, he recorded his first NHL shutout in a 1-0 win over the Pittsburgh Penguins. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International International Play }} Connor was chosen by the United States to play at the 2015 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships. He would backstop Team USA to a Bronze Medal in the tourney. He also posted a record of 7–1–0 with a pair of shutouts during his eight tournament games. Connor would also finish with a 1.37 goals-against average and a .948 saving percentage. His seven wins tied a U.S. record for most in a single tournament set in 1939. He has been named to the initial roster of Team North America for the upcoming 2016 World Cup of Hockey. Accolades Category:1993 births Category:Winnipeg Jets players Category:Winnipeg Jets draft picks Category:Manitoba Moose players